


The Last Time

by ScribbleTheCalico



Series: Jeanette's Old Warriors Fic [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleTheCalico/pseuds/ScribbleTheCalico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A forbidden relationship comes to an end when Leafpool learns who visits Brambleclaw in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old short from my Warrior Cats YouTube days, written as a companion for one of my videos: https://goo.gl/kxlcIy. Please note that this was written when I was thirteen and obsessed with cats.
> 
> Takes place during The New Prophecy: Sunset.

Brambleclaw and Leafpool lay entwined in the medicine cat's den, quietly purring and sharing tongues.

"I love you, Leafpool." Brambleclaw murmured.

Leafpool met Brambleclaw's gaze. "Brambleclaw...I know about it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you meet regularly with your father and half-brother. It has to stop."

Brambleclaw stared in shock. "How did..." he spluttered. "Why must it stop? I'm learning so much!"

"They're changing you, Brambleclaw." Leafpool mewed as he pulled away from her. "You are altering in ways you cannot tell. They will be your downfall."

Brambleclaw simply stared at her. Then something in his eyes changed. "If you tell anyone," he snarled, "I'll kill you." And he ran out into the night. Leafpool stared unseeing after him.

"That's just what I mean." she whispered.

* * *

 

The next day, Leafpool approached Brambleclaw in the clearing. "Brambleclaw--" she began, but the tabby gave her a look of deepest loathing and strolled off to Squirrelflight. He had been cheating on her before, but now his affection seemed genuine, though as he visited his father like this, Leafpool wondered if he was capable of real love. She thought of telling Squirrelflight of Brambleclaw's secret, but as she took a step forward, his words flashed through her mind.

_"If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."_

As if reading her mind, Brambleclaw caught her eye and unsheathed his claws. Leafpool froze, shocked at the threatening gesture, but Brambleclaw gave her a cruel sneer, then wiped his face blank as Squirrelflight turned back to him.

Leafpool's worst fears were again confirmed. Tigerstar was altering him...and he would soon be unrecognizable, even to those who loved him most.

* * *

 

A moon passed. Leafpool tried again and again to convince Brambleclaw to turn away from his nightly companions, but he constantly turned away from her.

Leafpool persisted, however. She approached him as the sun set, but before she could open her mouth, Brambleclaw mewed, "Give it up, Leafpool."

"You don't understand! You're changing! You're going down the wrong path!" Leafpool nearly yowled, but contained herself to a hoarse whisper.

Brambleclaw held her horrified gaze and Leafpool gazed into the amber depths of his eyes. Once they had held warmth, happiness, and love. Those virtues were of the past Brambleclaw. Now, all Leafpool saw was the clone of his father.

The tabby turned and padded away into the warriors' den. The loving Brambleclaw of the past had died, and with him a part of Leafpool's heart and soul. A tear trickled down her cheek, but she brushed it away before anyone could see.

* * *

 

Brambleclaw sat by the lake shore, staring at Hawkfrost's body. He had been there for a long time. Leafpool padded quietly over and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, Leafpool." he whispered. "I was a mouse-brain not to listen to you."

Leafpool stretched forward and licked his ear, showing that all was forgiven.

"It won't work." he mewed abruptly.

"What do you mean?" Leafpool asked. "What won't work?"

"You and me. Us." He sighed. "You're a medicine cat, and...and I love Squirrelflight!"

Leafpool blinked back tears. "I understand."

Brambleclaw stared at her, wild hope dancing in his eyes. "You do?"

"Of course."

They stared at each other for several heartbeats.

"Now get back to camp. You've had a long day and you need to rest."

Brambleclaw dipped his head, "Yes, Leafpool." He rose and headed for the camp.

Leafpool remained staring at the lake. She was full of emotions, but the one overpowering the others was relief. Relief that she no longer needed to tell Brambleclaw.

What she had not told him was that she was expecting kits...and they were not his.


End file.
